Road to Love
by azrael1234
Summary: Heero Yuy must learn to follow the road to love, but things are never as easy as they seem, can he learn to let go and follow his heart before it is too late. yaoi---2x1
1. Default Chapter

I would like to say thank you to Nif81 for noticing the age mistake in chapter three ( I really do not know what I was thinking when I wrote that) Shinigami2 I am glad that you like my story, missy-chan I don't know what happened to my chapter 1, for some reason chapter 3 uploaded twice, and Lillia Karasu no hard feelings. Well here is my new and improved story and I hope that this time everything goes well and that most up my mistakes are bugged out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero Yuy walked silently down the corridor of yet another school. His father moved almost all the time because of his job, they rarely stayed in one place very long, and Heero hated it. It is not as if he would ever care enough to ask me anyways, I am surprised the he hasn't kicked me to the curb yet he thought sighing sadly. Ever since his mother died, that's all his father ever did…move, and when Odin was not yelling at his son, he was gone, or just plain out ignoring him. God I miss my mother, I just wish…that for once there could be someone who could love me, but what am I thinking who would ever love me.   
  
He looked up as he came to the room for his first class, and slowly opened the door.  
  
"Ah, you must be Heero," a woman with short dark hair said. He nodded, sticking his hands in his jean pockets. "Well why don't you take a seat next to Hilde." A slightly short girl with dark black almost blue hair stood up, and smiled at him. "If you need any help with the lessons, or anything that we do, feel free to ask Hilde."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Heero's breath caught in his throat for a second. "Late again Duo," the teacher said.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Noin, but I have a real good excuse this time,"  
  
"Save it, I'll be seeing you in detention this afternoon,"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah,"  
  
"What was that," Noin hissed, looking at Duo with a look that only teachers can somehow manage.  
  
"Nothing," Duo said straightening in his chair a little.  
  
The rest of the class went slowly for Heero, What was it about the boy in my class the effected me so much, he was gorgeous and his eyes were so stunningly violet, and his hair…goddamnit what the hell am I thinking. Sighing he walked to his next class, which happened to be gym, and he was none to happy to find the overly happy braided boy in his gym class. He quietly opened his gym locker that the teacher had given him only moments ago, and changed into his gym uniform.  
  
"Our new lesson," the teacher said, "will be basketball, I will assign partners so that we can work on our passing unit." The teacher walked around and slowly began to pair everyone off, "hmm…you are new aren't you?" the teacher said appearing in front of Heero.  
  
"Yes, I am," he replied  
  
" I think I will put you with Trowa Barton," Heero nodded, and eyed the boy who walked towards him. He was about an inch taller than himself, and had a strange haircut; a graceful sweep of bangs that covered one vivid emerald green eye.  
  
"Now students…" he heard the teacher say, before he fell deep into thought. This thing about that braided boy is really bothering me, I don't understand it. I have gone through my entire life able to completely ignore everyone and not be bothered in the least by anyone…yet one glance at this boy and I fall apart. What the hell is wrong with me, why am I acting like such a damn fool? he turned away, desperately trying to shake the frustration away from him.  
  
" Are you alright?" Trowa asked, looking at him worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I am just think, I am sorry to have alarmed you" he said, mentally berating himself for letting his emotions slip so much. Trowa just nodded, and they proceeded with the rest of class without a hitch.  
  
Finally after two more classes of what seemed to be hell for Heero, he had lunch. Maybe I can finally have a break now, he thought, walking through the lunch line, ignoring the stares that were directed his way. At seventeen years of age, he was far from ignorant about the lust he knew to be dripping from those looks, but after living with it for so long he was used to it and just ignored it. After getting his lunch, finding a place to sit became another problem, he just stood there for a few minutes not sure what to do.  
  
"Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" a quiet voice asked from behind him, he turned to find Trowa standing there, an understanding look written across his face. Maybe there just might be some half-decent people in this place after all he thought, nodding to Trowa.  
  
Trowa took him to a small table set in the far corner,  
  
"That is Wufei," he said motioning to a Chinese looking teen who sat at the head of the table, "Beside him on his left is Zechs, and across from him is his twin sister Releena," Heero nodded, but winced inwardly at the too sweet smile Releena gave him, "and last but not least is Hilde." Heero nodded,  
  
"We have already met," he said, nodding to her. With that he sat down gratefully in one of the empty seats, "thank you."  
  
"For what?" Zechs questioned, looking slightly confused.  
  
" For letting me sit here with you," he replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"There is no need to thank us, that is what friends do."  
  
"Friends…" Heero whispered, before swiftly standing up, disposing of his tray, and disappearing out of the cafeteria leaving the others sitting there looking more than a little confused.  
  
"That was slightly interesting" Wufei muttered, I wonder what it was that we said that bothered him so much he thought. He quickly got rid of the idea of going after the strange new kid, knowing that it was probably better to leave him alone for now, I just hope that he is alright. 


	2. chapter 2

Finally I have the next chapter, I guess it took me long enough huh. I am really sorry to all you people who have enjoyed my story that it took me so long to update. I have had a lot of things going on and lately and I have not had much of a chance, but I promise to not take so long next time. Once again I am sorry and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The next several weeks passed in a blur of homework and after-school activities that kept Heero away from his father as much as he possibly dared.  
  
"We have another sew student." The teacher announced one day, a little over three weeks since he had arrived at this school; " I would like to introduce Quatre Winner." Heero looked up at that, to find his blond friend smiling brightly at him. Quatre's father did a very good amount of business with his own father, and Heero and the small blond had quickly become friends My only real friend he thought. Besides Quatre he had never bothered to let himself get close to anyone, knowing that it always became that much harder to move again, as he knew that he would…and in his opinion it just was not worth it.  
  
After school Heero and Quatre talked for several minutes, both happy to be together again.  
  
"Why don't you walk home with me?" Quatre asked, "I am sure that Rashiid would love to see you again."  
  
"As much as I would love to, I cant," he said, "I stay after school to help tutor."  
  
"Typical of you," Quatre said smiling.  
  
"Yes, I s'pose it is," he said turning to reenter the school.  
  
"Heero," Noin said, walking towards him when he got back into the school, "I have an new student for you to tutor for the rest of the year….but only if you want to." Heero looked at her a minute and nodded his acceptance. "Good, he is in room 37 and good luck, your gonna need it," she said the last part of that under her breath. Heero quickly made his way to the designated room and stopped short when saw who was slumped inn one of the two small desks.  
  
"You must be my new tutor," The braided boy said, but Heero was to caught up in the honey sweet voice of the beautiful teen sitting before him. "I really do need your help, Coach says that he will kick me off the team if I fail even one subject again. Heero nodded, and sat down across from the braided boy for a very long tutoring session of teaching definitions and going over math problems that Heero himself could have probably done in record time.  
  
As the weeks of tutoring went on he realized that his feelings for the braided boy had become feelings of attraction but how could I let this happen…I an such a fool for letting myself fall for someone that I could never possibly have, and who would never have feeling for someone like me.   
  
The next day he sighed as he say down for lunch his eyes traveling to Quatre who was practically sitting in Trowa's lap…it wasn't exactly a big secret that they loved each other, and Heero was happy for his blond friend. His eyes slowly moved from Quatre and Trowa to Duo, who was laughing at some joke one of his friends had just told him. God you are beautiful…If only you could…Ah, why do I keep having these thoughts, why do I bother wasting my time over something I could never have, why cant I just forget you like I have managed to do everyone else…why are you different, why do I keep having all these thoughts of you.   
  
"You like him don't you?" came Hilde's voice next to his ear, he looked at her a moment, but said nothing,  
  
"I knew that you did," came her singsong voice.  
  
"I never said that," he replied, trying desperately to hide the blush that threatened to creep onto his cheeks.  
  
"You did not have to," she said, a smirk finding its way to her slightly pale face.  
  
The days moved on slowly, and despite Heero's better judgment he found himself becoming closer and closer to the people that he considered friends. Also his attraction to the braided teen with the elfin face became so intense sometimes that he could not help but wonder how he could have managed to fall so deeply for anyone, especially for Duo.  
  
"Guess what, guess what?" Hilde said running up to Heero one day before school let out for spring break. He just stood there, his eyes raised in question,  
  
"I just talked to Duo and he agreed to go to the movies with the two of us, and he said yes." He just stood there a minute, looking up at her with surprise written clearly across his face  
  
"Why would he want me to come?" he said, barely keeping the quiver of excitement from his voice.  
  
"I guess you will just have to wait and find out," she said, turning away from him so that he could not see the calculating look there. "It is at 4:00 tomorrow at the theater, and if I were you I would come just a little bit early so that we can make sure to get tickets to whatever it is that we want to see." Heero just stood there, watching as she ran off down the hall after she had given him the details of the movie. Could he…does he maybe feel like I do…oh god just maybe he can truly love me.   
  
The next day Heero stood in front of his mirror studying his appearance, he was wearing a dark blue silk shirt buttoned only half way up, and tight fighting jeans that showed off his shapely legs. I cant believe that I am really gonna do this, I hope that I am right and he does feel like I do. Once satisfied with his appearance he made his way out to his car; a black corvette convertible with that was one of the only gifts that he had ever received from his father.  
  
"Ah Heero, I am glad that you made it," Hilde said as he pulled in front of the movie theater. He nodded and walked with Hilde and Duo to bye their tickets. Once they got inside they sat down in the very back of the theater, with Hilde on Duo's left, leaving Heero on Duo's right.  
  
"So, how have things been going for you?" Duo asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. Heero shrugged,  
  
"Fine, though I was slightly surprised to be invited here today…not that I mind, anything to get away from home,"  
  
"Why would you want to get away so badly?" Duo asked, "I mean at least you have a family, I have nothing…and something is better than nothing…right?" Heero never answered because of the movie starting I doubt you would say that in my place he thought before concentrating on the movie. 


	3. chapter 3

See look, I promised that it would not take me long to get the next chapter…I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie *he he he sound familiar =^.^=* Oh yeah, just a note this part is partly a song-fic…so anyone who knows the song Innocent by Fuel I am sure you will like this part (or at least I hope). And for everyone who has read this story previously Heero is not ten, he is meant to be seventeen, I am not sure what was going through that mess that I call a brain when I uploaded this chapter the first time.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
About halfway through the move Heero looked next to him, slightly startled by a strange noise, and his heart broke in half at what he saw. Hilde was snuggled up against Duo, both caught in a passionate kiss How could I have been so stupid, I was a blind fool to ever think that Duo could ever possibly have feelings for me…and Hilde, how could she be so cruel to me…she knew all along that I had feelings for Duo but she never told me." He watched them a second, and for the first time since his mother had died twelve years ago on his fourth birthday…he cried. He quickly got up from his seat and fled the theater, leaving Hilde with a satisfied smirk on her face that she quickly hid from Duo, and the braided teen sitting there staring after the Japanese boy. Why does it hurt so much to see him like that…it's almost like now that I have seen him cry once I never want to see him do it again…I want him to always be happy. He shook that thought from his head, Plus I though Hilde told him that we were going out…what was it that bothered him so much. He sighed and settled back down in his seat, but when Hilde tried to kiss him again he just sat there refusing her offer…somehow seeing the boy flee from them like that had struck a cord deep in his heart; a place that no one had ever really touched.  
  
Duo sighed as he got in his car to drive home, turning on his CD- player  
  
// Satan, you know where I lie  
  
Gently I go into that good night  
  
All out lives get complicated  
  
Search for pleasure overrated  
  
Never armed our souls  
  
For what the future would hold  
  
When we were innocent//  
  
Why does this have to be so difficult, I mean I like Hilde and all…but if I do why does that Japanese boy affect me so much? He sighed and idly twirled the end of his braid as he stopped at a stoplight.  
  
//Angels lend me your might  
  
Forfeit all my lives to get just one right  
  
All those colors long since faded  
  
All our smiles confiscated  
  
Never were we told  
  
We'd been bought and sold  
  
When we were innocent//  
  
As the traffic light turned green he drove on, still lost in thought. All his life things had never been easy for him, and just once he wanted to do things right…his smile and easy laugh never came as easy as people had though. All I have ever wanted was to do something right, and to have just one person who was able to drag me from this lie that I had been living…to give me a chance to truly smile.   
  
//This prayer is for me tonight  
  
This far down that line and still ain't got it right  
  
And while confessions not yet stated  
  
Our next sin is contemplated  
  
Never did we know  
  
What the future would hold  
  
And that we'd been bought and sold  
  
We were innocent//  
  
He was pulling into the parking lot where his apartment was located as his song came to and end, I desperately hope that I am doing the right thing and I don't regret the decision that I am about to make.   
  
Heero ran into his house once he reached it, and ran to his room collapsing onto his bed, and crying. I don't understand this…I haven't cried for six years and now one person that I swore I would never let myself fall for has managed to help me more than make up all of those years of not crying.   
  
"Where have you been?" a rough voice said from his door. Heero looked up, and winced when he saw his father standing there, "Well, I asked you a question and I expect an answer"  
  
" I was at the library studying," he lied, knowing that if he told his father where he really had been things could get even worse, and he really didn't feel like digging himself into a deeper hole than he was already in.  
  
"Hmm…well I just wanted to tell you that we are having some guests over in two days, and I want the house spotless, and oh yes make sure that you are home by two o'clock."  
  
"But father I can not get out of school that early, I will get in trouble."  
  
" Those are my orders, and if they are not followed exactly then there will be hell to pay," and with that said, his father turned on his heels and walked away. Heero sighed and lay back on his bed and once again let his tears fall.  
  
That day at school he was careful to avoid everyone and he kept his eyes downcast, speaking only when was absolutely necessary. Finally gym came, and he made sure to wait till most of the class had already gone up to the gym before entering the locker room to change. Suddenly he felt himself pressed up against the lockers, and warm lips descending on his. He looked up in shock, only to fine a pair of passionate violet eyes locked with his, and then they were gone leaving Heero with only a glimpse of chestnut colored hair. What just happened, I must be dreaming…he he just kissed me, but why…  
  
After kissing Heero Duo retreated to the bathroom Why did I just do that, I meant to just talk to him…but I kissed him…and strangest of all it felt so right, I have never felt anything like that with Hilde or anyone else for that matter. He looked up as the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a slightly confused Japanese boy,  
  
"Why…" he asked, bringing his fingers to his lips. Duo looked at him a minute, and immediately felt himself get lost in the pain-filled Prussian eyes. After that moment he knew that he never wanted to let the boy standing before him go…he wanted to be the one who was there when Heero needed to cry, to comfort him after a bad dream, tell him that it was alright after he had a bad day.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, "As soon as I saw you leave the theater yesterday I knew that I had fallen for an angel that had fallen from the heavens into my arms, and that I was a fool for not seeing it sooner." Heero looked at him a moment, a single tear falling from his eyes, and it felt as if he was watching this whole surreal moment from somewhere else,  
  
"What about Hilde?" he heard himself ask.  
  
"I broke up with her as soon as I got home…I told her that I was in love with an angel, and that I never wanted to see that angel cry again.  
  
"You…you love me" Heero whispered unbelievingly. Duo smiled, and stood from where he had been sitting on the bathroom floor and once again brought his lips to the Prussian eyed teens,  
  
"Meet me at the park tonight at eight o'clock," Duo said, walking out of the bathroom, "And I love you baby." 


	4. chapter 4

La la la la la I am on a serious sugar high right now, and I am not so sure how I plan to type this right now…. La la la la la la la la. Hmm not much to say other than I hope that you like so far (and I hope that I have fixed most of my mistakes by now), and reviews are always welcomed and encouraged =^.^=  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
That day Heero walked home from school with a slightly dazed look on his face He really does love me…and I was so sure that he never would, this whole situation seems so surreal, he thought slipping silently into his house.  
  
"Ah Heero, I am glad that you are here," his father said from his seat in the overly large living room. "It appears that Dorothy and her step father Treiz Kushrenada will be arriving tonight so you are to remain here and make sure that their every need is met while I am at my meeting tonight."  
  
"But father, I am supposed to meet someone tonight…"  
  
"Your friends can wait, if my every order is not met you will severely regret it," his father said cutting Heero off, then under his breath he heard, "I cant believe that he is my son." The Japanese boy sighed and walked up to his room, desperately hoping that Duo would understand why he wasn't going to be there. Then a though came to him Whenever they come over they are always tired from their trip, and if I make sure they are settled early enough I can sneak out and no one would never know.   
  
Heero spent the rest of the evening cleaning, then finally when he was satisfied that his father would not yell at him for there being a mess in the house, he got himself cleaned up so that he was wearing black silk pants and a silver dress shirt.  
  
"Ah Heero how nice to see you," Treiz said as he stepped inside the house looking around at the fine furniture and decoration, "And I see that your father's taste is style is as superb as ever." He just nodded and led them farther inside the house,  
  
"I trust that you are tired from your long trip, so of you will follow me I will take you to your rooms so that you can freshen up, and then we can have dinner."  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Treiz said following the Japanese boy through the halls.  
  
Once he had Treiz settled he and Dorothy walked silently down the halls, the two of them having never liked each other very well and both had absolutely no trouble avoiding each other and talking as little as necessary.  
  
"So how is your so wonderful life going," she sneered, and that was when he realized that she was jealous of him.  
  
"Why are you so jealous of me?" he countered  
  
"Jealous of you…ha, only a complete idiot would be jealous of you," she said, but Heero knew that she was lying.  
  
"Think as you wish," he said stopping in front of her door; opening it and bowing, gestured her inside.  
  
After about an hour the three of them were sitting at a table full of food that Heero himself had cooked, using one of his mothers Japanese recipes.  
  
"This food is amazing," Treiz complemented, my complements Heero. The Japanese boy nodded his thanks but said nothing; his mind to lost in thought about his meeting with Duo tonight. I wonder why he wants me to meet him tonight, maybe this was just all some cruel joke and he wanted me to be there so he and Hilde and everyone else could laugh at me, but he quickly banished that thought, refusing to think the worst.  
  
As dinner drew to an end, he found himself becoming increasingly anxious about what would happen tonight.  
  
"Well Dorothy and I are both tired from our trip so I will bid you goodnight," Treiz said walking off down the hall, leaving Heero to clean the dishes. He sighed and looked at his watch and winced when he realized that he was supposed to meet Duo in five minutes, I am never going to make it, he thought moving as fast as he was possibly able.  
  
Duo sighed as he sat straddling his motorcycle at the park, his music humming softly in the background, I hope that he makes it, he thought looking up at the stars just beginning to wink into existence.  
  
Heero quietly walked to the door, grabbing his jacket before carefully looking around then slipping out the door, his car keys in his hands. However he failed to notice that someone was watching him, someone who would definitely put the knowledge that he had snuck out, to good use.  
  
Heero pulled up to the parking lot of the park, and he could not help but smile faintly at the braided boy who was straddling a jet-black motorcycle.  
  
"Hey babe," Duo whispered gently kissing the more than tempting lips of the Japanese boy. Heero blushed at the words, then looked up with question dancing in his eyes.  
  
"C'mon, get on, I want to show you something," Duo said, handing Heero a helmet. He climbed onto the motorcycle and grabbed tight to the braided boys waist, tightening his hands even more when Duo took off, causing the boy in front of him to laugh; a crystal sound that sounded somewhat like bells tinkling in the summer breeze. Duo's laugh was contagious and soon he joined in snuggling closer to the other boy.  
  
After about half an hour of driving Duo pulled to a stop and jumped off, but when Heero tried to get off, the braided leaned forward and pulled the other boy into his arms to carry him.  
  
"I am not an invalid," he protested weakly, but the arms around him tightened.  
  
"Ah, but you are…you are tonight." Duo carried the boy for several minutes, and Heero realizing that he was actually very tired turned his head so that it rested against the other boy's strong, well muscled chest, So strong he thought.  
  
"We are here," Duo whispered, setting his delicate bundle down on…sand? Heero looked around, and could not help but gasp. They were sitting on a beach that looked over a perfect sea, then he saw a splash,  
  
"The whales always come this time of year," Duo said almost dreamily, "And when they do it is one of the most magnificent things you could ever see." Heero could not help but nod, but even without the whales the place seemed enchanted, with crystal waters, and faint glimpses of shore far off into the distance.  
  
"I guess you come here often," Heero said,  
  
"Yes, but you are the first person that has ever come with me." Heero was surprised at those words, then without a second thought he lay his head in the violet-eyed boys lap.  
  
"I love you baby," Duo said gently caressing his hair.  
  
Finally about an hour later they pulled back into the parking lot,  
  
"Before you go baby, I have something for you." Heero looked up with surprise No one has ever gotten anything for me before, he thought. Duo stepped forward, and fastened a golden chain with a heart shaped pendant on it around his neck, then after placing a gentle kiss on Heero's lips he walked back to his motorcycle and left. Heero stared after him, then looked at the necklace around his neck,  
  
"Thank you," he whispered to the night.  
  
He slipped silently into his house, only to feel himself thrown roughly against the wall,  
  
"I gave you direct orders, was there anything about them that you did not understand, or are you just stupid." The hands pinning him to the wall suddenly release and he breathed a sigh, which he quickly regretted as a fist connected with his stomach, " I asked a question and I expect an answer, are you stupid."  
  
"No father," he whispered collapsing to the ground.  
  
"I don't even know why I put up with you, you are a worthless piece of shit and I regretted the day that you were born…I want you OUT I disown you!" Heero just stared at him, then scrambled to his feet, running out the door. His tears mixing with the rain that had started to fall only minutes ago.  
  
Duo got groggily out of bed at the sound of a slight knock I wonder who this could be at…10:45. When he opened the door he saw no one, and he was about to close it when he saw Heero huddled against the wall, his thin body racked with sobs.  
  
"What happened Heero?" he whispered leaning down to scoop the crying boys into his arms. He carefully walked back into his apartment the boy in his arms pressed close to his chest. Once inside he walked to his room and placed the Japanese boy on the bed, then lay with him rubbing soothing circles across his back.  
  
"What happened baby, please tell me?"  
  
"M…My…father disowned…me, and…I had no where…else to go." He stuttered, before falling into a fitful sleep. Duo stared down at the now sleeping boy and sighed I was a fool for not seeing how much I had grown to care for you, I love you my angel and I swear I will never let anyone hurt you again…my angel…my love.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Wow I am finally done with this chapter *Sighs in releif* well I hope that you liked he he…it was soo sad I even cried myself when I was writing it. Well once again I hoped that you liked, and I hope that the rest of my chapters are this long =^.^= 


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is the next chapter of my story, I am so sorry that it took so long *sweatdrops* please don't hurt me. I have just had a lot going on like studying for exams, which by the way are the worlds worst evil. Well I hope that you like this chapter, and please review.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo was awakened by soft crying that seemed to be coming from beside him,  
  
"Angel" he whispered softly, turning around and gathering the crying boy into his lap, "Please don't cry angel…you don't deserve that kind of life, you need someone who loves you." Heero just nodded,  
  
"Thank you," he managed to whisper before standing up and waling to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Duo questioned as the other boy made his way to the door,  
  
"I don't want to burden yourself with me, I think it would probably be best if I just went…anywhere."  
  
"Oh no, you are not going anywhere," Duo hissed grabbing Heero's arm and spinning him around so that he was held close to his chest. "You are my angel and I will not let you go…you mean too much to me, and I want to be the person to love you" he whispered pressing his lips to Heero's.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts, I love you and I will not let you go." Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Why don't you go lay down and get some rest, and I will get the door." Heero just sighed and nodded, disappearing around the door.  
  
When Duo opened the door he was surprised to find a tall blond girl standing there, several bags and various other items hanging on her arms,  
  
"May I help you miss?" he questioned.  
  
"Is Heero here?" she countered, then looked away.  
  
"Who are you?" Duo hissed, instantly becoming protective. The girl sighed loudly,  
  
"It was my fault…what happened to Heero I mean…I never meant for that to happen, but I saw him sneaking out of the house and I knew he was forbidden." She took a deep breath, "So when his father got home I told him what I saw, and he instantly got furious. Please I never meant for any of this to happen, I feel really badly and I wanted to know if I could help him out in any way."  
  
"No!" Duo instantly hissed. The girl standing at the door sighed, then lowered her head,  
  
"Well I brought some of his cloths, and several of his possessions…or at least what I could fit to bring with me…also here are the keys to his car, I got that as well." With that said the girl disappeared. Duo sighed and set the various bags on the couch, then walked back to his room to find Heero fast asleep on the bed Sleep well Hee-chan he thought as he silently slipped back out of the room and closed the door behind him. Duo quickly made his way to the kitchen and decided to attempt to make a half- decent breakfast.  
  
Heero awoke to the faint smell of something burning, groaning he managed to get himself into a sitting position. After giving himself a moment to get over the nausea he got to his feet and shuffled out of the room in search of Duo. When he finally made it to the kitchen, he almost got sick on the smell that seemed to be coming from everywhere,  
  
"Duo?" he said, his voice barely heard over the clang of Duo attempting to cook the braided boy turned sharply around and leveled Heero with a glare.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he said, suddenly yelping as his hair almost caught on fire. Heero chuckled,  
  
"Who could sleep, between all the noise you are making and that damned awful smell."  
  
"Uh yeah…well um I tried to make breakfast," The braided boy said, smiling apologetically. Heero just laughed, momentarily forgetting about why he was even here in the first place,  
  
"Why don't you let me cook, I have a feeling that this is definitely one of your high points. Duo smiled and nodded his agreement, carefully avoiding saying anything that would ruin the other boy's happiness. Several minutes later the sweet smell of eggs and blueberry pancakes filled the air almost overriding the sharp smell of Duo's concoction, or whatever it was that he had tried to make.  
  
They sat down to eat a few minutes later, and Duo instantly saw the sadness once again start to creep over the others face,  
  
"Who was at the door earlier?" he questioned. Duo sighed  
  
"Some girl with weird eyebrows…she brought some of your things over, including your car. She said that she was the one who told your father, but she never realized that he would do what he did, and now she severely regrets it and feels badly." Duo watched as several different expressions crossed his boyfriend's face, before finally a look of sadness settled there,  
  
"It hurts," he whispered, "As cruel as he was, and as much as he hated me it still hurts so badly"  
  
"I know," Duo said, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on the other boys lips, "Why don't we go through that stuff when we have finished eating, so that you can get settled in. Heero nodded,  
  
"I love you Duo, thank you for everything" Duo smiled.  
  
"Anything for you Hee-baby" Heero blushed at the name that Duo had used on him, but he quickly got over it, crawling into the braided boy's lap, contenting himself just listening to the steady heart beat of the one person who had been so kind to him.  
  
Half an hour later Heero and Duo were sitting in the middle of the floor, folding and putting away the clothes that Dorothy had brought over. When that was completely done, the only thing remaining was a small chest about as long as someone's forearm.  
  
"What is this," Duo asked running his hands over the intricately carved wood of the chest. A strange light came to Heero's eyes, that is where I keep my most valuable possessions…most everything in there was my mothers.  
  
"What happened to her?" Duo asked in a whisper, "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."  
  
"No, it is alright," he said, a strange tightness entering his voice. "When I turned four she used to always take me for walks at the park, then one day she saw someone laying hurt on the ground. My mother had very strong ideals and she of coarse wanted to help the person, so she went up to him and tried to figure out what was wrong…then suddenly he reached out and grabbed me and instantly had a blade to my throat. He told her to take him to our house or else he would kill me, so she did, when we got there he tied both of us down and then…" his voice choked at that. "He raped her, then killed her. He tried to get me too, but my father got there just at that moment and he fled…and that was the last time my father ever saw me as someone to care for."  
  
"Oh baby, that is terrible" Duo whispered instantly feeling even worse about the others situation.  
  
"All I have ever wanted was for my father to love me," and with that, Heero once again broke down into sobs.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Well what does everyone think, poor Hee-chan, I promise that things will get better for him…eventually *Grins maniacally* he he he, don't ya just love Heero torture. 


	6. Chapter 6

I am sooooo very sorry for making everybody wait for this….I have a lot of stuff going on lately, and I have been working really hard to get my other story Midnight Love up and started as well. Oh, and I will not post the next chapter of this until I get at least five reviews. =^.^=  
  
Oh, and thank you to yume, the only person who reviewed my last chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After sitting in Duo's lap for several long minutes Heero finally calmed down, the only remnants of his tears were glistening lines that carved their way down his beautiful face.  
  
"You are so very beautiful baby, and I promise to love you and care for you. I swear that no one will ever be that cruel to you again." Duo whispered lovingly, as he gently brushed a strand of Heero's chocolate colored hair from his face. Heero smiled, burying his head in the crook of the braided boys neck.  
  
"I love you Duo, and I want you…no, I need you." Duo looked down at the angel in his arms,  
  
"Are you sure my angel? I could never hurt you." Duo questioned. His only answer was Heero pressing their lips firmly together. The braided boy could not help but smile as he began to slowly strip his angel of his clothes.  
  
" You are beautiful, and you are mine."  
  
Several hours Heero woke up to find himself lying naked next to Duo on his new lover's bed. He just lay there, his eyes taking in everything of his lover…to his long silky hair that spilled over both of them like a chestnut curtain to his kiss swollen cherry lips. He then brought his hand up and caress the side of the braided boys face, a look akin to childlike fascination crossing his features. Duo's eyes fluttered open after a few moments, his violet eyes reflecting love and caring.  
  
"Good morning Hee-baby" Duo whispered, rubbing their naked bodies closer together, causing Heero to moan In ecstasy. A devilish smile crossed Duo's face at Heero's responsiveness, "I think that my little angel wants some more." Heero responded with a low moan, as his lovers skilled hands worked their way over his awakening body.  
  
When they were once again done with their love making, they decided to go out to get something to eat.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" Duo asked. Heero just shrugged  
  
"Anything is fine, as long as I am with you." Duo just smiled, and patted the seat behind him on his motorcycle, motioning for Heero to get on behind him. Heero complied, and soon they were speeding off. They finally pulled in front of a small Japanese restaurant, pulling into a small parking space. Duo hopped down, then leaned down and picked up his lover. Heero struggled against Duo, trying to brake the embrace.  
  
"I can walk you know," Heero said, finally managing to make it out of an amused Duo's arms.  
  
"Of coarse you can," Duo said, earning himself a glare from the Japanese boy.  
  
When they got inside, they were quickly seated in a small booth, before the waiter ran off to take care of another menu.  
  
"The food is great here," Duo commented, studying the menu.  
  
"I take your word for it."  
  
"Though I do not think anyone can make food as well as you can my Hee- baby." Duo said, enjoying the blush that crept onto his lover's Asian face. The waiter came back at that moment to order, earning them a strange glance at their now clasped hands. The meal passed quickly for the two, and they were almost completely through, when Heero went suddenly rigid.  
  
"What is it?" Duo questioned, looking to where his lovers attention was focused. Sitting in the far corner was a dark figure, he had dark curly hair and looked to be very strong from years of weight lifting. "Who is that?"  
  
"He…He used to be my neighbor, before we started moving a lot…and he took an umm…very great interest in me. He tried to rape my twice, and Quatre saved me both times. Duo looked slightly shocked at this, but he squeezed Heero's hand comfortingly.  
  
"Why don't we go," Duo said, not wanting things to get out of hand. Heero nodded, and stood to leave. On their way out, the dark figure looked long at them, then winked to Heero, before blowing him a kiss.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, what does everyone think? Well I hope that you liked, and remember five review or no next chapter. 


	7. chapter 7

Lalalalala mesa hyper hehehe..well here is the next chapter, so sit back relax and enjoy the show *curtain falls*  
  
Thanx to Kathleen (I am glad that you enjoy my story, and trust me there is a lot more twists and turns to this story coming up) CSMars, Tenshi Eleison (reviews are good.feel free to do it as many times as you like =^.^=), moonbunny317 (me like Hee-chan torture hehehe) Nif81, Rachel (I am sorry for the short chapters, and I will do my best to lengthen them) ************************************************************************  
  
The short ride home was uncomfortably silent for Duo, but he said nothing. He feared making Heero more upset then he already was, and if keeping quiet and saying nothing accomplished not upsetting the Japanese boy anymore then he could do it. When he finally pulled up in front of his apartment he went around the side of the motorcycle and held his hand out to the other, and they walked inside.... hand in hand.  
  
"I am so sorry Duo, I keep bringing all these problems and complications into your life... and I would understand completely if you would want me to leave." Heero whispered, lowering his head.  
  
"Heero, listen to me, I don't care about any of it...if you asked it of me I would give up the world to you."  
  
"But" Heero stated, and then becoming angry he glared at Duo, "don't tell me lies, all they are to me is pretty words." Then he stalked to the bathroom, leaving a confused Duo behind. The braided boy just stood there, staring at the door.  
  
"I love you Heero," he whispered, as the sound of running water hit his ears. ~..~..~..~..~  
  
Heero collapsed against the wall of the shower stall, his tears mixing with the water streaming over his naked body ~how could I have been so stupid, I should have known that something would go wrong.....and, oh, it hurts so very much. I know he must be in as much pain as I, and that too is my fault~. He was suddenly startled when he felt strong arms wrap around him, and the patterns of the water change on his body.  
  
"Duo?" he questioned, his voice coming out stronger then he thought that it would.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"I am so very sorry, I did not mean to hurt you." He said, gradually coming back to himself and feeling a bit more secure, especially in Duo's strong arms.  
  
"Heero, love, you are no burden to me at all.....You make me smile more, and laugh more, and even think more what my life means. If I could capture a star for every time that you made me smile I would have the whole night sky in the palm of my hands." Duo whispered, as he leaned down to gently kiss the Japanese boy's neck. Heero blushed at the words, and swatted playfully at duo's hair, which had fallen around them both. Heero just chuckled, and wrestled him to the floor of the shower.  
  
"I think that my angel is being playful," Duo commented slyly, and he pressed his body along the line of Heero's.  
  
"Duo"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Not here, please....Seeing Jacob brought back memories." Heero whispered between moans. Duo nodded imediatly, and instantly rolled off the other so that he was merely holding the Japanese boy in his arms.  
  
"Thank you Duo."  
  
"I would do anything you asked of me my love.....anything."  
  
"I know," Heero replied.  
  
..~..~..~..~  
  
Half an hour later found Heero and Duo cuddled in bed, clean and most definitely tired. Heero was wearing royal blue silken boxers and a black tank top that Duo had given him, His chocolate hair falling into his eyes and his pale skin gleaming. Duo himself was wearing black boxers with little cartoon characters on them, and at the sight of them, the Japanese boy had immediately started laughing.  
  
"Ya know what would be perfect right now?" Duo said, breaking Heero out of his reverie.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ice cream," the braided teen said, hopping out of the bed and running into the kitchen. He came back several minutes later with a slightly sad look on his face, "there was no more ice cream."  
  
"I think that would be because you ate it all this morning for breakfast."  
  
"Well," Duo replied indignantly, I had to eat something...so why not Ice cream." Hero just snorted. "I am gonna go to the store and get some more," Duo stated, "Come on it will be fun."  
  
"Why don't you go without me." Heero suggested, smiling at Duo's pouting face.  
  
"On one condition," Duo finally said.  
  
"What's that"  
  
"I get a kiss goodbye." Heero just shook his head, then leaned into the other and they kissed.  
  
"What kind of Ice cream do you want?" Duo questioned on his way out the door.  
  
"Strawberry," Heero said, watching as the braided teen ran out the door in a flurry of hair and clothes.  
  
Locking the door Heero walked over to the couch and curled up, a book in his hands, and soon he was lost in the world of the book.  
  
~..~..~..~..~  
  
Heero looked up when he heard a knock on the door, and thinking it was Duo he opened the door. Suddenly he was thrown to the floor, and he looked up into the grey eyes of Jacob.  
  
"Oh, my beautiful Heero," He whispered huskily, "it has been so very long. I have spent three years looking for you, and now I finally have you....my beautiful slut."  
  
"Please....I....please stay away from me," Heero stuttered, before stumbling to his feet and trying desperately to run from him. He was, however, easily caught and thrown against the wall.  
  
"I will not let you get away from me this time, and there is no one to save you."  
  
"I will do anything, just please leave....."  
  
"Oh, do you really think I would leave you my feisty little angel?" The man just laughed, his eyes shimmering with lust as he placed handcuffs over Heero's slim wrists. "Soon I will have you, so soon," and with that said he leaned forward and ravaged Heero's lips, his hands moving to rip the boxers....the only barrier Heero had against the man. Jacob continued plundering his mouth, and Heero found that his lungs began to burn for air, and against his better judgement he arched against him, hoping to be able to pull away enough to draw breath. Jacob did pull away, but he took full advantage of Heero's body arched against his, his hands moving down to stroke him.  
  
"Please stop," Heero all but begged in-between gasps for air, but his please just egged the man on more. After several minutes, the man pulled away to Heero's relief, releasing his hold on the others wrist, and with nothing holding him up He fell in a heap to the floor. Jacob took this opportunity to divest himself of all of his clothes, and leaning down he continues his rape of Heero's body.  
  
..~..~..~..~..  
  
Duo walked up to the door of his apartment, and inserting his key he....locked the door, ~that is strange, Heero usually locks the door behind me~ he thought as he unlocked the door from where he could just locked it, and the scene that met his eyes made his blood run cold, and a fine anger to settle of him. He just looked, a calmness settling over him that to the onlooker would have seemed more deadly then if he had done something a bit more rash. Heero was on his back on the floor, the man from the restaurant thrusting inside the Japanese boy hard enough to cause him to scream for him to stop. Then Duo took action, dropping his bags andleaping forward with a deadly speed, latching his hands around Jacob's throat. He didn't release his hold until the man fell over dead, his eyes rolling back into his head. Then carefully he pulled the body off of his love, and throwing the body to his side he knelt down next to Heero who was sobbing.  
  
"Heero, love," he whispered, already feeling the adrenaline begin to fade...leaving him tired and cold at what had been done to his only love. The Japanese boy continued sobbing, flinching when Duo reached down to caress his cheek.  
  
"So sorry," Heero whispered, before falling into blessed unconsciousness.  
  
~..~..~..~..~ Several days later:  
  
"Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes doctor?"  
  
"You can see him now."  
  
************************************************************************ sooooooooooo, what did y'all think.....poor Hee-chan, and unfortunately the torture has only just begun. hehehe. Oh and I promise not to make Heero a whining crying baby who is a complete invalid, it irks me when people do that to him....Heero is definitely not weak. Well until the next chapter .......buh bye, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =^.^= 


	8. Chapter 8

Well here is the long awaited chapter 8. I am so sorry for the wait, but I think nothing I can say will justify it. I would like to say thank you to Kyra (no not Sasha...please), Shinigami_wings, reennii( you just have to wait and see what happens), Naomi, kamui, moonbunny317, nell, Death-Comes-to-The Living (I completely understand what you are saying..and thank you for the constructive criticism). Well without further ado, I present to you the loooong awaited chapter 8.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes doctor?"  
  
"You can see him now.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Duo walked silently through the hallways of the hospital, a heavy feeling on his heart. His hands clutched desperately at a bouquet of flowers, and he had to visibly control himself from crushing the delicate blossoms. The image of Jacob violating his love was ingrained into his mind and try as he might he could not control his anger. He wanted, with all of his mind to turn back time and hurt that bastard, to torture him for every time and every second he had come near Heero. He wanted to torture him until he screamed for death, screamed for him to stop....just as Heero had screamed for him to stop raping him.  
  
Then, all too soon he was at his beloved's door. He quietly turned the handle and stepped in, and all of his thoughts of revenge were banished from his mind when he saw Heero lying there, so helpless and so alone, so very innocent. Duo glided carefully into the room and knelt at the Japanese boy's bed, taking the boy's hand into his own.  
  
"Oh Heero, I am so sorry. This never should have happened, if only I had not left your side." Duo stopped. It was no good complaining. It was done, and as much as he would like, he knew he could not turn back time. "Heero, love. If you can hear me, listen well. I love you with all of my heart, with all of my soul and with my entire mind. I can not promise you the world and I can not promise I will always be right there for you. I can not promise you my heart because.....you already have it, you have it all. You have held it from the first time I saw you smile just for me. I know I have made mistakes, and I know that you have too, but we are both only human, and admitting those mistakes is what makes us strong. So Heero, if you hear me....promise to be strong for me, because I love you." With those words said, Duo followed the doctors out, sending one single loving glance at Heero, and letting a single tear fall to prove it.  
  
No one saw as the boy on the bed let his own tear fall, and a thin hand come to rest over his heart. "I love you too Duo."  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
The doctors led Duo back to the waiting room, and he sat down with a heavy sigh. Time seemed to move so slow, and he wondered if it moved at all as he sat there fiddling with the end of his braid.  
  
"I have a book if you would like to read it," a soft feminine voice offered. Duo looked up into the kindly face of an old woman,  
  
"No thank you" he said, his voice thick with unshed tears.  
  
"Is their anything else you would like me to do for you, go get you some food perhapse." She offered. Duo once again declined. Several minutes passed in utter silence, but it was once again broken by the old woman. "I am hear for my son, he was involved in an accident." She whispered  
  
"I am very sorry for you, is he going to live."  
  
"I have not seen him for a very long time, he was taken from me when he was little. I have wanted nothing more then to tell him that there is so much to life and that life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away. I have wanted to tell him that when something good is offered, you should never let it go and that you should show that person all of the love that you have to offer." Duo sat there in silence, wondering over her words, then he spoke,  
  
"The sour parts of life make the sweeter things so much sweeter," he whispered. The woman nodded then,  
  
"Exactly!" she said, "Take care Duo, my son, and always remember what you have, and always remember that Father Maxwell and I love you."  
  
"What!" duo hissed, turning on the old woman, but she just smiled at him.  
  
"Rest my son," she said soothingly, as she coaxed his head into her lap. Duo looked up at her  
  
"Don't go away," he said, and then he was asleep.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Duo awoke several hours later, his head resting on the hard wooden chair rail. He looked desperately around for the woman who had been the only person like a mother to him, but she was gone. Then he noticed a silver cross twined around his hand, and he smiled gently.  
  
At that moment the doctor walked in and told him that Heero was awake, and that he was aloud to stay with him until he was released. Duo simply nodded and walked to Heero's room, calmness overtaking him. When the braided boy entered the room he smiled slightly at Heero.  
  
"How are you my angel?" he whispered, kneeling by the bed. Heero just looked at him, a pained look on his face.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"I am here Heero, I promise I will not leave you," he said, reaching a hand to gently caress the boy's face. Heero, however, instantly flinched away. Duo sighed, but pulled his hand away, wanting to desperately wipe away the tear that had fallen from his Japanese lover's eyes.  
  
"I am sorry Duo" Heero whispered slightly, "So very sorry."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well.what do you think? I really did not intend for this story to get to be so long..but ah well. All I can say for now is that it aint over yet....unfortunately for Heero, and Duo of coarse. Well I will not give you a promise of another chapter out quickly, because as I am sure you have found..my promises are not always that great, at least when it comes to writing (and getting out of those horrible things called writers block *screams* ). 


	9. Chapter 9

I made a promise when I wrote Shooting Stars to get this chapter out a week ago..and I would have, but unfortunately my Grandfather just died. There is really not much to say, so I will go on with the story and once again I am verrrry sorry.  
  
By the way...I am in desperate need for a beta reader as I stated in my profile, so if there is anyone who is interested please please please e- mail me.  
  
I would like to say thank you to Kyra, Elle-FaTe2x1, and The Lone Writer thank you all for your complements.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Duo fidgeted slightly at the silence of the car, though he carefully kept his eyes on the rode and not on Heero. The Japanese boy had just been released from the hospital, so now he sat quietly in the passenger's seat of his car. For Duo it was so very painful to see his lover like this, in so much pain, and it had been made worse when Heero had made it quite clear that he did not want to be touched. He had flinched from everything, and his eyes had taken on a deadly sharpness, almost nervously looking at everything, but somehow and nothing at the same time. "Are you hungry?" Duo offered quietly, wincing when Heero just looked at him, before finally, a small eternity later, shaking his head no. Once again silence sounded loudly through the car, and unable to take it any longer Duo turned the radio on.  
  
Stranger than your sympathy  
  
And this is my apology  
  
I killed myself from the inside out  
  
And all my fears have pushed you out  
  
The radio soothed Duo's nerves and he began to think back to what the doctor had said about Heero. He had said that Heero would be very skittish for a while, and that it would take a lot of careful love to make Heero more comfortable. He had also said that he should not be surprised if he refused any kind of sexual touch for a very long time. None of that had come as a surprise, but still, it hurt to see his love flinch at the slightest touch.  
  
and wished for things that I don't need  
  
(All I wanted)  
  
And what I chased won't set me free  
  
(All I wanted)  
  
And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees  
  
He wished with all of his heart that he could make things better for his lover, that he could take that sad look from his pretty blue eyes....and that he could make him smile as he had before. He wanted Heero to be as carefree as he had started to become, but if he had to go through all of this pain, he would be the one that would help him through it. With a sigh, he closed his eyes as a stop light turned red, then opened them again, so he would not miss the light and just resigned himself to just listen to the rest of the song and not think of his distraught lover.  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
Everything's all wrong, yeah  
  
Everything's all wrong, yeah  
  
Where the hell did I think I was?  
  
And stranger than your sympathy  
  
Take these things, so I don't feel  
  
I'm killing myself from the inside out  
  
And now my head's been filled with doubt  
  
it's hard to lead the life you choose  
  
(All I wanted)  
  
You know your love's run out on you  
  
(All I wanted)  
  
And you can't see when all your dreams aren't coming true  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
It's easy to forget, yeah  
  
When you choke on the regrets, yeah  
  
Who the hell did I think I was?  
  
And stranger than your sympathy  
  
And all these thoughts you stole from me  
  
And I'm not sure where I belong  
  
And no where's home and I'm all wrong  
  
And I was in love with things I tried to make you believe I was  
  
And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted  
  
And all the dark and all the lies were all the empty things disguised as me  
  
Mmm, yeah  
  
Stranger than your sympathy  
  
Stranger than your sympathy  
  
As the song came to an end he looked at Heero, and asked him if there was anything that he needed, but once again his offer was rejected. At that moment they pulled up to Duo's apartment and Duo had to stand there and watch as Heero struggled from the van. When they got inside, they just stood there, though the braided boy looked up as a strangled whimper escaped from his companion's lips.  
  
"Why don't we go to sleep now, it has been a long day." Duo suggested. This time the Japanese boy nodded, before looking back to Duo.  
  
"May I sleep alone," he whispered, "I will sleep on the couch if you want."  
  
"No way, absolutely not, you will have the bed. I have been sleeping in chairs for the last five days, and I think it would be too hard to sleep in a bed now." Duo joked, though the light never reached his eyes. His lover managed a half-choked laugh, but it lasted only a moment. Then with a quiet good night, he slipped into the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
An hour later Duo sat on the couch, a book clutched in his hand, though it had remained on the same page since he had opened it nearly an hour ago. Thoughts raced through his mind, flashing like a cruel imitation of a movie, and finally his mind was made. He quietly padded to the door to the room he had shared with Heero for the last several weeks and cracked it open. Heero lay there, a pale sliver of moonlight slicing through the window and falling to wreath his angel in a soft glow. His lover was entwined in the dark black sheets, one pale arm tucked to his chest, and his hair falling around his eyes.  
  
"How can someone who has experience so much pain be so lovely?" he wondered aloud, a tear sliding down his cheek. He just stood there for several hours, his unbound hair shifting from the soft breeze from the open window. He just watched him like a new parent might watch a child sleep, just to see if they were breathing, and to be amazed that something so beautiful was theirs to love. Finally he turned around and lay down on the couch, his eyes fluttering closed, and within a few moments, he was asleep. Duo woke up to the feel of warm rays of sunshine streaming over his face....but there was something else as well, the sound of crying. Without a thought he ran to his room and opened the door quietly. Heero was sitting on his bed with his knees tucked to his chest, and he was crying.  
  
"Oh, angel, what is wrong," he questioned, though he carefully avoided touching the other.  
  
"Duo, it hurts so much. I want to be like other people, I want to live my life without fear, but it is so hard...and it hurts so much. I can feel his hands all over me, I can feel him inside of me and I can not get him to go away. Will you make him go away Duo?" Duo sighed at these words, and it took all of his will not to cry as well.  
  
"Yes Heero, I can make him go away, but you have to let me. You have to trust me and you have to give it time. I can not erase what happened, and if I could have prevented this or taken the pain into myself I would do it in an instant, because I love you so very much. You just have to give it time, and learn to trust again." Duo took a deep breath after all of this was said, then looked to Heero for his response. It was quiet, however, that resounded through the room, but finally the Japanese boy spoke up,  
  
"I trust you Duo, and I love you very much," and with that said, Heero threw his arms around Duo's neck and just sobbed for what seemed hours.  
  
---ONE YEAR LATER-  
  
Duo withheld a smile as he saw Heero attempt to assemble a shelf he had bought for all of his books. He was trying to hold the shelf in place with one hand, hold the nail in place with the same hand, and hammer it in with the other hand. All in all the scene before him was quiet amusing. His Japanese lover was still oblivious to his presence so he took a moment to think about all of the things that had happened in the past year. After Heero had broken down that first time in the bedroom, he had once again gone back to flinching at even the slightest touch, and still he slept alone. He also rarely spoke, and when he did it was very little, or a noncommittal Hn, and that was what made Duo the craziest, he hated the silence, and the tense feeling that never left their small apartment. Duo took a job that Quatre had offered him as his father's secretary, and he worked as much as he was able while still attending school, but ultimately he dropped out to work full time. With the money that he made, which was actually quite considerable, he bought a new apartment right next to the park, with a beautiful view of the lake. After they got moved in, the tense feeling slowly evanesced, and Heero began to become less jumpy and tolerate more physical touch. Then one day he had run into his father at the grocery store, and had come home in tears....and that had been the first night that they had slept together since the incident, and they slept together every night thereafter. When summer reached them, the went out to the park almost everyday that the whether permitted, and when it rained or they just felt like it, they would sit inside and play a game or watch a movie....or even just lay in bed and talk about everything. Then one day, Heero had looked at him with shining eyes and asked him to make love to him, and they did. It had been a wonderful experience, neither one of them looking for sexual pleasure, and that had broken the last layer of ice. So now Duo stood there, chuckling at his love's failed attempt to assemble the shelf, so with a smile he stepped forward and held the shelf. Heero looked up at him, and smiled then tilted his head up and placed a chaste kiss to Duo's cherry lips. Suddenly he winced in pain and doubled over.  
  
"What is wrong baby?" Duo questioned, worry shining in his eyes  
  
"Nothing," he was quick to reply  
  
"I don't believe you, you have been having these attacks for the last several weeks, I am taking you to the hospital."  
  
"Duo, you really don't have to, please, I am fine."  
  
"I am taking you just to be sure, and that is that," and with that said, the braided boy scooped Heero into his arms and carried him to the car.  
  
"Duo, please, I am really alright," but duo gave no response.  
  
When they reached the doctors office, they quickly made an appointment, before sitting in the waiting room, all the while the Japanese boy fidgeted terribly. When the doctor finally called him back, he went in alone and talked to the doctor for a very long time, before they finally called Duo back as well.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell," the doctor acknowledged. The braided boy nodded, and looked over at Heero concernedly, but he refused to meet his companion's eyes, his chocolate bangs falling into his face. "Mr. Maxwell, I am sorry that you did not find out sooner, but Mr. Yuy has....AIDS.  
  
**************************************************************** well what do you all think...I actually wrote a long chapter! Well please review review review, with any thoughts you might have. Also, please excuse any ignorance I might have of AIDS. In addition, I would like to give credit to the song I used earlier to the Goo Goo Dolls. 


End file.
